In The End, I'll Always Be There
by CapetownFox
Summary: Who knew that the worlds most famous magicians and wanted criminals, would be the targets for a wannabe magician and his crew, whose goals are to crush The Four Horsemen's spirits. Especially Daniels. *Slash. JackDaniels*


**Okay so I watched 'Now You See Me' for the first time yesterday and honestly, it as just fantabulous! If you havn't seen it yet, you need to! I was left speechless after it. Best movie I have seen since 'The Avengers'!**

**Anyways, here you have it, a new fanfic from me! **_**And ill be pdating Guinea Pigs soon.**_

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Characters: Four Horsemen, random people who I havn't decided a name for yet, and maybe Dylan.**

**Warnings: swearing, slash, kidnapping, violence and maybe some more if I want to add it.**

**Rating: *shrugs* do I look like a gal with a plan? *joker reference hint hint***

**Setting: Post-movie**

**Oh, and, this has Jack/Daniel love because I ship them so hard.**

**Xoxoxoxo**

It was night time. The team had just finished un-packing their things from the apartment as Dylan had found a new place for them to stay until the whole FBI and wanted criminals situation settled down a bit and Dylan could convince his FBI crew that The Four Horsemen were innocent. _Somehow._

Daniel and Henley had walked out the door first, both carrying boxes filled with clothes and equipment and headed towards the car already parked and set up on the curb of the road. It was around 11pm so it was pitch black apart from the few street lights and no one was around, meaning they could roam around freely without being caught. After they had placed their belongings into the boot, Merritt walked out holding a box under his arm, and pulling his wheely bag behind him, still with that always constant slight smirk on his face, and directly behind me waddled Jack, who seemed to be struggling carrying 2 boxes on top of each other.

"Woah Jacky boy!" Daniel yelped as he just managed to run over to the young boy and catch one of the boxes before it fell to the ground. "Easy there, bub." He smiled at him as he continued to carry the young boys box to the boot of the car.

"Sorry, I just really couldn't be bothered making 2 trips." Jack chuckled, placing the last box in the remaining room in the boot of the car, before slamming it shut.

"You couldn't walk an extra few metres?"

"No Danny, I couldn't." He smirked at his lover before playfully ruffling his hair.

"Heeey, I just finished combing that.."

"When you 2 love birds are finished playing this lovely game of lovey dovey, I would really love to get going." Merritt sighed as he leant up against the car, awaiting for everyone to be ready.

"Oh dear, I think I left my box of gloves inside!" Henley groaned and threw her head back where she stood before she looked at the faces of her 3 team mates. "What? In case you haven't noticed, ive collected a few over the years, and there just wasn't enough room in the other box…" She tried to explain, but knew there was no use as the 3 boys expressions didn't change at all. "Ugh just forget it. I'll be back." She turned on her heel, headed towards the door.

"No, don't sweat it Henley, I'll get it for ya." Jack exclaimed as he walked past Henley and placed his hand on her arm softly. In a friendly way of course. He gave her his famous smile and headed inside, in search of the box of gloves.

"Aw ain't he adorable." She smiled, watching Jack retreat inside, then turned back around to meet the eyes of Merritt and Daniel.

"Yeah, completely." Daniel said in a completely lovey dovey tone, leaning against the car and looking at the door Jack had just walked through.

"Okay Juliet, get in the car already." Merritt rolled his eyes and opened the door to the drivers side of the car."

"Juliet? Why aren't I Romeo?!" He whined.

"Because only Juliet has hair like that, babe." Jack joked as he re-emerged, carrying the box of gloves that belonged to Henley. He strutted over to where his boyfriend stood, with the biggest puppy dog face that could easily show off a puppy itself. "I'm kidding babe, you know I love your hair." And with that, he placed a quick kiss on Dan's cheek as he waited patiently for the boot to be opened by someone with free hands.

Daniel expression had quickly changed to a grin after Jack admitted he loved his hair, and wasted no time in opening the boot for him.

"Thanks Danny." Jack grinned and placed the box down, as Daniel re-closed the boot.

They were awakened from their coupley act by the repeated honk of the car horn. "Wrap it up please!" They heard Merritt shout from the drivers seat, which just resulted in a chuckle from both the boys, and a roll of the eyes from Henley.

"Uh.. coming!" Jack shouted back, and Daniel noticed he had a slight tint of red in his cheeks as he hurried over to the back seat door, but before he reached the handle to open it, he heard it.

A thud.

A screech.

And a shout of the name.

"Jack!" He heard Henley shout from the other side of the car, and that was enough to trigger his emotional fear as he skidded around to the other side of the car to see just what had happened.

It had only been less than a second. Nothing major could've happened… right?

As he reached the opposite side of the car, first he noticed Merritt who was getting out of the car to see the commotion himself, but then he saw what he had feared.

Henley was kneeling on the ground, holding a limp Jack in her arms. She was saying some calming words to the body but there were no replies.

"Jack.. Jack what happened? Jack can you hear me?.. Oh god please answer…" She was panicked, and Daniel could tell. But no where near as panicked as he was himself.

"Jack!" He shouted the moment he had officially registered the site in front of him, and before he knew it, he too was kneeling on the ground right next to Henley and looking at his lovers limp body. He tried to remain calm, maybe he just fainted or something? Yeah..

He quickly grabbed Jack's wrist and checked for a pulse, he felt it instantly. It was strong.

Then, he checked for any signs of physical harm. His eyes scanned the front of the younger boys body and thankfully he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. No twisted limbs, no blood marks or bullet holes.

"Turn him over." He heard Merritt order Henley calmly. "There's something in his shoulder."

Daniels head instantly shot up when he had heard those words. "What? What is it?!"

"I can't say yet.." Merritt had managed to kneel down at the head of Jack, his old age and all the running they had done during their heists had payed off on his legs, and was assisting Henley in rolling the kid over gently.

Just as his right shoulder was off the ground, Daniel noticed it too. A small silver needle was sticking out of his boyfriends shoulder, piercing right through the signature leather jacket.

"What in the world…" Merritt muttered as he gently removed the needle from Jacks shoulder and held it up, so it reflected under the street light to make it easier for him to see exactly what it was.

"Is that.. Is that a tranquilizer dart?..." Henley asked, although it was obvious she knew the answer, she just wanted someone to say it wasn't exactly what it was.

But before Merritt could respond, his body jolted forward the slightest, and Henley and Daniel watched on as their oldest member fell sidewards to the ground, a similar needle intriguing out of left shoulder.

"Daniel what is happening?!" Henley shouted, it was very clear she was extremely panicked now. He had to do something. Now.

"Henley, move Jack inside! I'll get Merritt!" And with that, he took in all the strength he could to leave his lovers side and ran over to Merritt, knowing that the petit body of Henley would struggle enough dragging the small frame of Jack inside, let alone someone the size of Merritt.

He didn't bother waiting for a response, he had already placed his arms under Merritt and began dragging him towards the door, praying that whoever was targeting them was a slow reloader.

"Henley! Have you got Jack?!" Silence.

"Henley?!"

He turned his head to find the beautiful red head, in hopes of seeing her dragging Jack inside, but instead he saw her laying on the ground just beside Jack, with the same needle that had been shot of Jack and Merritt sticking out of her hip.

"Shit!" He wasn't running on emotions anymore, he was running on adrenaline. His main aim and goal was to get Jack safe, that's all that mattered to him, so before he knew it he had dropped Merritt onto the ground just outside the door and began running over to his boyfriend.

He was just a few feet away from Jack when he felt it. The piercing through his skin, the ache in his left shoulder as he felt the liquid escape into his veins. _No no no no no! _Was all he managed to think before he had felt the ground attack his face with such force he thought he could lose a tooth.

His eyes managed to scan the ground, or what he could see, as they slowly began fading and blurring. Directly infront of him, quite literally a fingertip away laid his boyfriend. He just wanted to touch him. Wanted to feel his warmth once more before his sight went black, and he knew that was coming soon.

He gathered as much strength as he could and somehow, he managed to drag his hand up along to dirt until he felt the flesh of his boyfriend's hand, and that's all he needed.

And that's all he remembered before it went black.

**Xoxoxoxo**

**I know, it's quite short and I apologise, the intro is always the hardest to right, because you just want to get straight into the storyline! Xd**

**So for those who are reading my other story, **_**Guinea Pigs,**_** you may notice 2 things:**

**I have a habit of kidnapping people.**

**I have a habit of kidnapping them using tranquiliser darts.**

**Honestly, I think they work well with a dark story (which is what I prefer to write). It makes it more edgy as you don't know who it could be! :o**

**But anyway, how did you like it ?! Sorry if there wasn't enough Henley and Merritt, I promise there will be more of them, but this story is kinda mainly focused on Jack and Daniel. Why? Because they are awesome. That's why.**

**So don't forget to Review/Follow and I'll see you soon!**


End file.
